Never Lovers
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Gibbs, après la mort de Kate, repense à leur étrange 'relation'. Traduction du texte de OutCold. KIBBS.


**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi ou à l'auteur, OutCold.  
_

**Note de l'auteur 1 :**_ Cadeau de Noël pour FliBberGibbIt, passe une merveilleuse journée !_

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** _C'est la première fois que je tente d'écrire un Kibbs. Il met en scène les pensées de Gibbs, après la mort de Kate, et revient sur leur 'relation'._

**Note de la traductrice :** _This is it ! Ma première traduction. Là maintenant tout de suite, je suis morte de peur à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas bonne. J'espère vraiment que vous serez franc avec moi, ainsi, je pourrai la reprendre si elle laisse vraiment à désirer. Merci à OutCold pour m'avoir traduire son fabuleux texte. _

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

**Never Lovers**

Ils n'avaient jamais été amants.

Cette pensée lui était venue à l'esprit à son enterrement, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Peut-être que s'il ne lui avait pas offert le poste, il l'aurait invitée à boire un verre. Elle aurait peut-être dit oui. Ils auraient passé la nuit à se chamailler et à se taquiner. Cela aurait pu être amusant. Cela aurait été amusant. Il le savait, parce qu'il l'avait fait plus tard, d'une façon différente.

Mais il la voulait dans son équipe. Il adorait le fait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains, sa détermination à égaler Tony dans tous les domaines. Le fait qu'elle ne se laissait mener à la baguette par personne, pas même par lui, et qu'elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait pas peur de faire des commentaires sur ses ex-femmes. En réalité, elle en était même ravie.

Il était à l'aise, détendu, avec elle.

Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient voir à McGee ou à Tony. Ils étaient amis, probablement plus que des collègues ne devaient l'être.

Elle l'avait traîné boire un verre. « A mon corps défendant », en avait-il plaisanté. Comme si tu étais du genre à te faire prier pour ça, avait-elle répliqué. **(1) **Il avait fait une insinuation à propos de ce qu'elle venait de dire, avec un sourire suffisant. Elle l'avait tapé, en rougissant, comme d'habitude. Il adorait la faire rougir.

Il l'avait forcée à boire du Bourbon. Elle avait décrété que c'était dégoûtant, puis en avait bu une autre gorgée.

Elle comprenait ce que « dans le sens du bois » signifiait – une rareté en soi.

Il avait cuisiné pour elle. Elle était nerveuse. Elle ne croyait pas en ses talents de cuistot. Alors il avait dit en roulant des yeux :

-Goûte, Katie. Aucune de mes ex-femmes ne m'a épousé pour mon tact.

Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui s'était fait avoir. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé oublier.

Il connaissait le dessin de son tatouage. Elle avait réussi à atteindre le sommet de son bateau, et son haut était remonté, révélant ainsi le complexe dessin de soleil au creux de ses reins. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'en avoir plaisanté avec Dinozzo.

Il l'avait embrassée, une fois. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Elle quittait son appartement après l'un de leurs diners, et il avait juste pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela avait été rapide, et plutôt platonique. Elle avait semblé légèrement choquée, puis elle était sortie. Elle était restée debout de l'autre côté de la porte pendant cinq minutes : il avait entendu sa respiration irrégulière à travers celle-ci. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais ne l'avait jamais fait, et elle non plus. Ils avaient laissé cette histoire de côté.

Il n'était pas sûr que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais cela avait semblé lui convenir à elle.

Aucun des deux ne savait réellement pourquoi ils mentaient, ou plutôt se cachaient, à propos de leur amitié. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié, quand ils mangeaient ensemble, ou sortaient ensemble. Il y avait peut-être un sentiment de familiarité, un sentiment qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait admettre.

Il aurait du prendre une décision. Il l'avait réalisé, une fois qu'il était trop tard. Il aurait du faire quelque chose, parce que cette situation n'avait pas été idéale pour elle aussi. Elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle méritait. Et peut être aurait-elle été heureuse s'il avait agi.

Mais la Règle 12 l'avait probablement protégée. Il l'aurait blessée. C'était pour le mieux.

Et c'est ce qu'il s'était dit.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amants.

Secrètement, il le regrette.

Il a beaucoup de regrets.

Son plus gros regret est de ne pas avoir pu se jeter entre elle et la balle.

Mais il est heureux qu'ils aient été amis, ou quoi qu'ils aient été.

* * *

**(1) **Okay, cette partie est vraiment mal traduite. J'ai fait du bricolage, je le confesse. J'espère que ça reste potable.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
